


One last goodbye

by LoiseLanes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rapunzel/Cassandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoiseLanes/pseuds/LoiseLanes
Summary: End of the first season: Cassandra is sent to a monastery by the King of Corona while Rapunzel is held captive in the tower. Pascal delivers a message to Cassandra before she leaves, which prompts her to pay Rapunzel one last longing visit and finally to confess her feelings.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	One last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. Bear with me, I'm still practicing! English is also not my mother tongue, so have mercy on me.
> 
> Additional note:  
> Thanks to my patient teacher who shows me how to deal with this technology.

Cassandra walked along the avenues of the castle garden. With wistful eyes she roamed over the silhouette of the castle where she had spent so many years of her life. The young woman saw the field where the contest had once been held, where Rapunzel had paraded her as if she had undergone the years of hard training of the castle guard and not Cassandra. She shook her head sadly at the thought and her gaze automatically fled up to one of the prison towers.

At the very top, in the highest room, a dimm light burned, glaring against the dark bars in front oft he window. Cassandra's mouth twisted as she imagined how Rapunzel must feel right now. Alone and locked up. Just as she had for the first eighteen years of her life. She had rebelled against her father, the captain of the guard, and begged him not to do this to her dearfriend, but he would never be disobedient to his king. If only she had not shown her the entrance to the secret treasury, she thought.

Angrily, she kicked a stone that lay in her path. It was all her fault. And now she would never see Rapunzel again. The king had ordered to send her to the monastery, and once again she had hoped for the objections of her foster father. In vain.

She did not know what was worse. A life in the monastery without her beloved sword or a life without Rapunzel. Not even the thought of never having to see Fitzherbert again could cheer her up right now. She had never questioned that she would be by Rapunzel's side forever. Her best friend, the only one who was able to overcome the high walls of her self-protection. Even if she was never able to show her that part of herself.

She tore off the stupid cap from her head, which she would soon exchange for a new one and brushed the curls from her face. The cool night air touched her nose and then she then turned away from the tower, unable to bear the restlessness in her heart any longer. Her steps led her through the streets of Corona and she kept her gaze lowered. Too many fond memories were rising in her mind. If she held onto them, she didn't know if she would really walk all the way to the carriage that would take her to the monastery.

A noise made her stop and now she looked around with narrowed eyes. She became very quiet and pressed herself into the shelter of a wall, where dark shadows hid her. There was still the danger of Varian. The streets and alleys in front of her were empty and she could not see anyone behind her. She almost thought she had imagined the sound, when she heard it again, this time much closer. Her eyes wandered up the wall of the house and she saw something small and green, squealing joyfully when she finally recognized it.

"Pascal?" she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She took a step back from the wall and reached up. The little chameleon squealed again and hopped on her palm. Protectively, she clutched him to her chest. Pascal unrolled his tongue to reveal a small piece of paper with a detailed drawing of a dove. Cassandra didn't even have to ask where the message came from and gently plucked the paper from his rough tongue. "Thank you, little friend." She scratched his head carefully with her thumb and he sat down on her hand with his eyes closed, satisfied to have accomplished his mission.  
Cassandra unrolled the message and her eyes flew over the words. Her mouth went dry and her heart immediately began to beat faster.

_I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you. I am so terribly sorry that you are sent to this monastery because of me. I would so love to make it up to you, but my father is keeping me in this tower until Varian is caught. If he ever sets me free again, I will come to see you. I hope you can forgive me. Love, your best friend._

Cassandra read the words so quickly that she had to read the short letter two times more before her brain really understood what it said. She clenched her teeth and crumpled the paper in her fist. No, she would not be able to leave it like that. Rapunzel couldn't help the choices she had made and the punishment she had been given. When she visited her in the stable earlier this morning, she would have liked to tell her what was going on inside her. But once again, her stupid boyfriend had gotten in her way. If this was going to be her last chance, she really had to take it. There weren't many things she regretted in life, but if she didn't try to get to Rapunzel now, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Come on Pascal!" she whispered, grinning conspiratorially at the little lizard. "Will you help me to get to Rapunzel?" The chameleon nodded eagerly and made an excited noise. She lifted him onto her shoulder and waited until he was comfortable, then hurriedly walked back to the castle.

Just before reaching the castles courtyard, she stopped once more. The light of lanterns swung in from the right, announcing a night patrol. She looked around hastily and hid behind a high pillar until she heard the footsteps approaching. As flat as she could, she pressed herself against the wall, silently cursing her light blue dress. The fabric caught the sparse light and even seemed to reflect it. When the whistling vigil passed without her noticing, she unceremoniously undid the ties that held her dress together at her chest and slipped out in one fluid motion. Hastily, she stuffed it into her bag and with practiced moves slipped on her usual dark clothes. So this is how Rider must feel when he went on a raid, she thought grimly, feeling the electrifying sensation of doing something forbidden.  
On quiet soles she crept through the large portal into the interior of the castle. Careful to move mainly in the shadowy corridors, she especially avoided the routes of the guards she knew inside out, until she finally stood before the winding staircase that led up to Rapunzel's prison.

"Alright Pascal." she raised as she took two steps at a time. "I'm depending on your help now." Cassandra grinned at the reptile on her shoulder and he nodded dutifully. "No one can know I've gone into her room. So I need one of your distractions." Pascal straightened and mimicked a salute, which made Cassandra snort softly. She couldn't have asked for a better companion for this endeavor.

By the time she was halfway up the stairs, her thighs were already burning with exertion, but she didn't slow down. She had only a very small window of time and she wanted to use it. Once she reached the top, she peeked around the corner cautiously. A quick glance was all it took and she recognized Pete and Stan, leaning sleepily on their halberds. Wonderful, she thought, and for the first time in her life she was glad to see Corona's guard so undutiful.

Cassandra looked around and went back down a few flights of stairs. Each of the twists and turns the spiral staircase made had a recess in which, on a pedestal, stood alternately a highly polished vase or a bust of the king. She crouched behind one of the pedestals and made herself as small as she could. Pascal hopped onto the palm she held out to him.

"Ok Pascal. I want you to go back downstairs and throw one of the vases off the pedestal. With the noise, Pete and Stan should run downstairs and hopefully not see me." She bit her lip, hoping that both guards would actually run downstairs. "Can you make it?"

Pascal puffed out his chest and squealed in agreement. Then he leapt off her hand with a somersault and his little clumsy steps died away after a while. Cassandra sent a quick push prayer to heaven, hoping her plan would work. She hadn't really thought about what she would say to Rapunzel once she was standing in her room. But as it was, she wouldn't get around to it now either, because a few steps below her, one of the vases fell to the floor with a deafening noise.

"What was that?" she heard Stan shout further up the stairs, his voice all distorted from being so suddenly jolted out of his nap.

"Come on, let's go see! That could be Varian!" shouted Pete, and Cassandra slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"Oh man! If we were the ones to catch him!" Stan suddenly sounded excited. "I'm sure we'd both get a huge medal from the king!"

Now she heard rumbling footsteps and the clatter of metal armor. A moment later, both guards rushed past her without wasting a second on the alcove where the real culprit was hiding. Cassandra waited exactly three breaths, then sprinted.

Her feet almost rolled over as she ran as fast as she could across the carpet that muffled her steps. Skidding, she stopped in front of the large door that was the entrance to Rapunzel's prison. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her chest and her hand was already on the door handle, but she hesitated.

Her thoughts began to stumble as she became aware with the finality of what she had done. There was no turning back now. The way out was now blocked by Stan and Pete, who were about to realize that no one but a few broken shards would be waiting for them. The only way now led straight to Rapunzel's room, and suddenly she was overcome by violent doubts. What would she tell the princess? Would she really be able to tell her the whole truth, even if it meant the end of their friendship?

Cassandra was relieved of the decision when she heard Pete and Stan's heavy footsteps on the stairs. With a pained expression on her face, she pushed the handle down and stepped inside. She immediately threw herself around and closed the door as silently as if she had learned how to break in from Rider himself.

"Don't move Vari-" Cassandra spun around and before Rapuzel could react with her pan raised, she pressed a hand over her mouth.

"It's me!" Cassandra hissed, giving her an alarmed look. Rapunzel's expression changed from surprise to concern so quickly that she almost felt dizzy. Muffled, the offended voices of Stan and Pete filtered in.

"Are you all right princess?" she heard Stan say, the door handle already being pushed down. Cassandra took a leap and scampered under a dresser, praying that Rapunzel would lie better this time.

"Uh... yeah! Haha, all good Stan!" she said in a voice far too high and shrill. Cassandra slapped her hand over her face but to her surprise Stan just mumbled a quiet apology and pulled the door shut again.

"Cassandra!" shouted Rapunzel as loud as she dared and pulled her out from under the dresser. "What are you doing here? I was afraid Pascal wouldn't catch you before you left for the monastery." The princess looked at her with a mixture of joy and sadness. In the dim candlelight of the room, it almost looked as if her eyes were swollen from crying.

Cassandra took it with a strange satisfaction and stepped restlessly from one foot to the other. "Pascal got me," she finally admitted. "He helped me distract Stan and Pete."

"But the carriage?" interjected Rapunzel. "Surely they'll notice you didn't show up and sound the alarm." The princess looked at her sadly out of her big green eyes.

"I know. That's why I don't have much time." Casandra felt her chest tighten and she found it hard to breathe. It had always been like this around Rapunzel, but now there was also a heavy pressure on her stomach. "Rapunzel, I ..." she lifted, but the words rolled heavily over her tongue as if she were drunk.

"Cassandra, what's wrong?" Rapunzel gently put a hand to her cheek and turned her face towards her.

Her lips quivered as she recognized the concern in her gaze and she opened and closed her mouth several times before she had enough courage to say what she had come here to say. "I couldn't just leave without telling you." she finally burst out.

The Princess looked at her expectantly but when Cassandra's courage seemed to leave her again, she took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Rapunzel pulled her onto the sheets beside her and Cassandra buried her face in her hands.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Rapunzel whispered softly, gently placing a hand on her back.

Cassandra raised her head and threw it back into her neck. She hadn't expected it to be so hard. Then she overcame herself and looked Rapunzel in the eyes. Her golden hair had a graceful shimmer and like every time, she felt small and defenseless under her gaze. She took one last deep breath, then finally faced her feelings.

"Rapunzel, you're my best friend," she began, "But there's something I've been hiding from you for a very long time. I don't know when it started, but it literally tears me apart every time I'm with you."

  
"Cassandra..." Rapunzel put a hand on her thigh and suddenly looked scared.

"I can't be your best friend anymore." She swallowed hard and now tears came to Rapunzel's eyes.

"But why? Did I do something wrong?" The hand on her leg began to tremble. How Cassandra would have loved to grab it.

"I can't be your best friend if I'm lying to you. And to myself. And if I have to rot in this monastery forever, the only way I can do that is if I finally said it. I feel ... more for you. I have for a very long time." Now the words just gushed out of her mouth. As long as she talked, Rapunzel could not reject her. "I can't stand being around you anymore and not being able to tell you what's going on inside of me. Every time you look at me I feel like I'm suffocating and every time you leave I feel anxious and can hardly do anything but think about when I'll get the chance to see you again. It tortures me and eats me up."

Rapunzel's face froze more and more with each of her words and then she finally stopped talking. She searched the eyes of the princess for something that would reveal some emotion to her, but there was purely nothing. Fear clawed its way into her heart and almost crushed her. Cassandra quickly turned away from her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship with this, but I can't live like this anymore. I understand if you never want to see me again and-"

"Cassandra...", Rapunzel said slowly, her lips moving as if in slow motion.

This silenced the brown-haired woman immediately and she lifted her gaze. The candles cast uneasy shadows on her face and Cassandra hoped they could hide her burning cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go now. Goodbye Rapunzel." Her voice trembled and she had to pull herself together not to burst into tears right away. She had ruined everything. Why hadn't she just been able to get into the damn carriage?

Cassandra rose and took a step forward, but there she felt a soft hand slide into hers and hold her back. Unsure, she stared first at her hands, then at Rapunzel's face.

"You can't say something like that and then just walk away." said the blonde softly, pulling her back onto the bed. Cassandra reluctantly gave in to her urging, but then let herself sink back down onto the sheets.

"I'm sorry.", Cassandra repeated mechanically, unable to say anything else. Silently she waited for Rapunzel to say something, but she took her time. Very slowly, her green eyes wandered up to her, seeking her gaze. Even though it was very difficult she resisted to look away.

"I..." Rapunzel cleared her throat, then tried again. "I cried all day because I thought I might never see you again. I didn't even know if my father would allow me to visit you at the monastery. It scared me so much. And Eugene he ..." Again she broke off in mid-sentence, shaking her head slowly. "It always made me so angry when he made fun of you. And when you guys would fight, it always broke my heart. And then when I had that dream where you were being devoured by the black stones, I was so terrified." Now she looked directly into her eyes. Tears were swimming in them. "I was afraid of losing you, but I was even more afraid of what it meant."

Cassandra held her breath, hardly daring to destroy this moment with something as trivial as breathing. Ever so gently, Rapunzel squeezed her hand as if it was made out of glass.

"I'm glad you told me." Now her lips twitched ever so slightly. "Because I would never have had the courage to tell you the same thing."

It took Cassandra a few blinks to comprehend what had just come out of the princess's mouth. The same thing? Incredulous, she looked at her. A faint spark ignited in her chest and spread in waves all over her body in the form of goose bumps. Now it was Rapunzel’s turn to blush and as she noticed the heat creeping up her cheeks, she hastily hid her face against Cassandra's shoulder.

"If I only had told you sooner, we might have had more time," Rapunzel murmured, looking up at her.

Cassandra looked at her full of affection and reluctant feelings. She too was in turmoil and yet she saw the same desire in Rapunzel's eyes. She took heart and slid a little closer to her. Reverently, Rapunzel tracked her movement as she placed her hand on the other womans thigh. Carefully, Cassandra's fingers traveled up her arm. She only now realized how much her body longed for this touch. With shallow breaths, the brown-haired woman put her hand to the princess' cheek and Rapunzel nestled against it. Her blood rushed in her ears and her heartbeat was so loud she thought Pete and Stan could hear it outside the door. Slowly Cassandra approached her face. Her gaze alternated back and forth between the green of her eyes and the soft pink of her lips, and she couldn't decide which was more beautiful. For a brief moment they looked deep into each other's eyes, then desire brought their lips together. Hot waves rippled through her body and a pressure settled on her stomach. Rapunzel's lips welcomed her with the same passion she felt welling up inside her, now wrapping her hands around her neck and burying her fingers in her golden hair. A soft sigh escaped her as Rapunzel's soft lips caressed her own and she melted under her gentle touch. Breathlessly, their mouths parted and Cassandra's racing pulse pounded in her temples as deep green eyes gazed lovingly at her.

The tips of their noses touched gently and Cassandra felt again that infinite desire that she had felt so often in Rapunzel's presence. The glow of the flickering candles was reflected in her green eyes and Cassandra felt the hot breath brushing her lips.

"I-I can’t believe you feel the same way.“ She said surprised.

"If only you had said it earlier.", Rapunzel repeated, her voice filled with a strange sadness.

Rapunzel's hands found their way to her face and pulled her back into the intimate touch of her lips, more impatient this time. She pressed closer to her body and stroked her back with her other hand. Cassandra's cheeks burned as they parted for breath, but they didn't burn hot enough to keep her away. With another sigh, she touched Rapunzel's bare skin where her dress exposed it. A euphoria filled her and she was drunk on her scent. Rapunzel's hand slipped under her doublet and Cassandra sucked in the air sharply between her teeth. Carefully she lifted her top and when Cassandra did not protest, she slipped the garment off her shoulders. Rapunzel kissed her shoulders and Cassandra almost felt dizzy from it.

The brown-haired woman now wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto her lap. Rapunzel made a surprised sound and a bright laugh escaped from her throat, which was immediately muffled by her kisses. The princess leaned back a little and let her hands wander over her now naked arms. A fire awoke in Cassandra's limbs, befuddling her mind in a beguiling way. Greedily, she pulled her back against her and they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. She felt the heat welling up in the princess and her own muscles tensing under her touch. Rapunzel pressed herself even closer to her so that there was no more space between their bodies. Cassandra's hands traveled up her sides and stroked the bottom of her breasts, making the princess quiver with pleasure.

For a split second, she detached herself from her and looked deeply and scrutinizingly into her eyes. The two emeralds glowed in the candlelight. A veil of deep desire lay upon them, tripping her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" she breathed, leaning her forehead against hers.

"Yes. I want you." whispered Rapunzel breathlessly.

Cassandra's lips twitched, then she kissed her princess intimately, feeling her arms now wrap around her even tighter. With a slight tug, Cassandra lifted the blonde off of herself and laid her on the sheet. Rapunzel lowered her head onto the pillow and stared at her face with her now swollen lips slightly parted. A delicate hint of pink colored her cheeks. Cassandra could feel the pressure of her body against her hips and between her thighs, and arousal welled up inside her again. More violently this time. Longingly, Rapunzel's lips received her when she finally leaned in and she buried her fingers in her hair. Cassandra's breaths became increasingly heavy and deep, and when Rapunzel ran her tongue over her lower lip begging for entrance, an indignant sigh escaped her.

What was happening here? Cassandra could hardly believe what was going on. Just a moment ago she thought she had lost Rapunzel forever, and now they were lying here. Not one of her thoughts now revolved around the monastery to which she would soon depart. Everything in her was focused on the moment she had just been allowed to experience.

Her pelvis pressed against Rapunzel's thighs, mimicking the rhythmic movements of the princess, their bodies perfectly synchronized, leading her further up the spiral of her lust. Cassandra's hands touched her body tentatively at first, almost shyly, but as Rapunzel's moans grew louder her hands became more impatient as well. She detached herself from her for a moment and straightened up. Rapunzel followed her and let her free her from the now unnecessary layers of her dress, even though it was a challenge to untie the ribbons. Bare-chested, the princess sat in front of her, looking sheepishly into her face. Cassandra's hand slid from her neck over her collarbone and traced the outline of her breasts. She shuddered as she felt the pleasant tingle that arose where her fingers traced fine lines over her skin.

"You are overwhelmingly beautiful." the brown-haired woman breathed.

A relieved smile stole into her features when the princess heard these words. For a brief moment, it almost looked as if she feared Cassandra might not like what she saw, but she tried to dispel her worries with a loving look. Now it was Rapunzel who hooked her fingers under her undershirt and pushed it up bit by bit. She let her go on and obediently raised her arms above her head so that she too sat naked on top of her. The flickering candles cast restless shadows on their bodies and Cassandra tried to explore every millimeter of Rapunzels skin with her eyes and hands. It was the first time she had experienced such an intimate moment with another person and yet, unlike she had always imagined, she was not afraid. She felt excitement and this novel feeling of arousal that made her body vibrate with pleasure.

Rapunzel pulled her back against her and let herself fall back onto the bed. Her skin burned hot on her own where they touched. The two women kissed again, tips of their tongues dancing in their mouths and Cassandra's hand settled on Rapunzel's breast. The princess sucked in a sharp, halting breath as she touched her nipple. It didn't take long and finally they freed themselves from their remaining clothes so that they were completely naked under the thin blanket.

Cassandra's breath caught as her hand traveled over the valley between her breasts, then down over her belly. She rested it on her mons veneris and separated their mouths again.

"Are you really sure?" she assured herself, and the princess was unable to do more than nod between her long breaths.

Cassandra's fingers hesitantly pushed further and touched her in a place that made the princess tremble again. The light pressure applied to her most intimate spot was already enough to make her press her pelvis against her palm. Cassandra buried her face against the blondes shoulder, kissed her neck and bit tenderly into her skin while the heel of her hand massaged it with circular motions.

Even though she didn't really know what to do, she let her feelings guide her. It was scary to be so close to her princess all at once, but everything about this moment was too exciting to let her worries take over. Rapunzel's closed eyes, the delicate blush of excitement on her cheeks, and the slightly parted lips, over which now came more and more frequent displeased sighs, encouraged her to push further. 

Rapunzel threw her head back and her hands clawed at the skin on her back as Cassandra penetrated her with one finger. Rapunzel's arousal rose in a wild crescendo and her breaths became even faster as her fingers found a spot inside her that elicited a loud moan. Hot breath and sweaty skin filled the small room with the sighs of deepest desire and when Cassandra thought the princess' lust had already reached its peak, she reared up jerkily beneath her. She moaned indignantly and Cassandra could feel her tightening around her finger. She let her savor the waves of her ectasy until she fell back on the bed completely powerless.

The princess's lips trembled and could only feebly return her kisses. Carefully, she detached herself from Rapunzel and slid onto the space next to her. With gentle touches Cassandra caressed her body and stroked her soft skin with gentle fingers. When Rapunzel had recovered to some extent, she opened her eyes and Cassandra saw the two emeralds exploring her with inscrutable expressions.

"Are you all right?" asked Cassandra in a low voice. "Did I-" But Rapunzel's grabbed her hand that had been on her hip a moment ago and pressed a long kiss to her knuckles. Relieved, the corners of her mouth twitched upward, her brows still furrowed with uncertainty.

Cassandra was at a loss for words at her indescribable beauty and the togetherness so unexpectedly shared with her. The princess pressed her lips and body closer to hers and a relieved sigh escaped her as Rapunzel now let her fingers wander down her in turn. Hesitantly, she explored the skin on her thighs with her fingertips, stroking along them until she reached her crotch. Pulsing warmth centered in her middle and she inevitably pressed her pelvis against her palm.

"You don't have to...," Cassandra lifted, but Rapunzel shook her head gently.

"I want to, though." she countered her, smothering any further form of protest with her lips.

When Rapunzel reached the folds between her legs, Cassandra could feel her own arousal pulsing and buried her head against Rapunzels shoulder as the princess applied pressure to her most sensitive spot. Cassandra, who had been giving off little more than soft breaths, was now letting out more and more muffled moans. Her hips kept pressing against the palm with rhythmic movements and Rapunzel ventured further.

Cassandra reared back and moaned as one of her fingers slid inside her, mimicking the same movements that had brought her to her own climax earlier. Her hands searched longingly for support as Rapunzel pressed against that sweet spot inside her and made a beckoning motion. Cassandra felt everything inside her begin to contract and then the princess penetrated her with a second finger. A surprised yet arousing moan escaped her and moments later she clawed her hands into Rapunzel's shoulders as she was carried away by the waves of pleasure.

With her forehead wet with fever, she sank onto the sheets and waited for her racing pulse to calm. She knew Rapunzel was looking at her and eventually she had recovered enough to open her eyes. Rapunzel leaned down to her, kissed her temple, gently brushed a wet strand from her face, and pulled her close.

"What do you think?", Cassandra asked her.

Rapunzel giggled softly. "I think I've never seen you so ... uninhibited. It's..."

Cassandra braced herself and leaned on her forearms, a cheeky grin on her lips. "Strange?" she suggested.

Rapunzel shook her head and traced the line of her jaw with her finger. "No. It's beautiful."

If this was the price of a life in the monastery, Cassandra thought, she was only too happy to have paid it.


End file.
